Una noche perfecta
by Irinna
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Alice.Ella va a poder disfrutar de una hermosa fiesta en su boda con Jasper.Un pequeño oneshot del casamiento de una de las parejas mas tiernas de la saga.  Espero que les guste!. Reviews porfaa!


Estaba todo preparado. La casa había sido decorada por Esme y Rose. Edward y Emmett se habían encargado de la música. Entre los dos hicieron un compilado de las canciones más especiales para esta ocasión. Edward había compuesto algunos temas, inspirándose en su propia boda, volcando en las notas de la canción lo que sentía al recordar todo lo que vivió aquella noche.

Carlisle se encargo de los invitados: el clan de Denali, el del Amazonas, algunos nómadas, y hasta los licántropos. Casi todos los que nos habían apoyado con los Vulturis iban a estar presentes. Renesmee estuvo todo el tiempo que duraron los preparativos alrededor mió, mostrándome sus pensamientos, con el objetivo de ocupar mi mente con imágenes para que no pueda ver el resultado final antes de tiempo. Mientras tanto Bella se ocupo de cocinar para los humanos y licántropos que iban a estar presentes: toda la manada de Jake, Charlie y Sue , Ángela (con quien teníamos una buena relación) y algunos caprichos míos como todos los ex -compañeros del curso de Bella.

La idea de festejar mi boda con Jasper surgió pocos meses después de que los Vulturis se rindieran. Desde ese momento las cosas en Forks estuvieron tranquilas, normales, pasivas. Casi tanto que parecía que íbamos a olvidar que éramos vampiros manteniendo una alianza inquebrantable con licántropos. Para cortar un poco la monotonía de la ciudad, decidimos hacer una fiesta, y tras casi un siglo de amarnos con la pasión de dos adolescentes recién enamorados, con Jasper creímos que era hora de demostrar cuan inmenso era nuestro amor.

La celebración prometía ser de las mejores y mas glamorosas vistas en Forks, tanto o mas como la graduación y el casamiento de Bella. Por suerte ella había superado su fobia por este tipo de fiestas, y ahora estaba entusiasmada y, hasta incluso, un poco ansiosa por que llegue el momento.

#-#

Hasta que no vislumbré a Jasper parado en el altar no supe que los vampiros podían sentir nervios, hasta incluso me sentía un poco mareada, aunque era probable que fuera producto de mi imaginación. Tenía mis ojos clavados en él, hasta podía ver mi reflejo en los suyos.

El vestía un traje azul oscuro casi negro, en contraste con una camisa blanca, que con el suave resplandor de la luz de la luna en su piel, parecía brillar. En su mirada había una mezcla de admiración, emoción, alegría, impaciencia, ansiedad, y amor, el cual se podía percibir hasta en el perfume de las flores que habían sido elegidas y colocadas con tanto detalle. Podía ver como estaba todo dispuesto, parecía como si cientos de personas hubieran trabajado un año entero para acondicionar ese lugar, aunque solo lo hubieran hecho 6 vampiros en 1 mes. Había un mínimo de 70 personas, aunque no conocía a algunas. Todo estaba en tonalidades de celeste, azul y azul marino. Había tenues lámparas colocadas a los costados de las alfombras, las cuales irradiaban una suave luz blanquecina. La luz de la luna era la principal luz del lugar, junto con las estrellas. Estas combinaban con los cientos de velas blancas que había por todos lados.

Ahora entendía. La inspiración de la decoración había sido el cielo nocturno de una noche como esa: simplemente perfecta. En el altar donde estaba esperándome el sentido de mi vida se observaban tules blancos, enrollados y anudados suave y delicadamente, parecían nubes, aunque por la cantidad que había, se podía deducir que era la luna, el centro de atención. El lugar donde todos tenían puestos sus ojos.

En la primera fila-la del lado izquierdo-estaba mi familia, mas cerca que nadie Bella con Renesmee a un lado, y Edward al otro, al lado de él, estaban el resto de los Cullen. Al lado de Nessie estaba Jake, como siempre. Atrás de ellos toda la manada y el resto de los vampiros. En la otra fila-la del lado derecho- estaban ubicados los humanos, primero Charlie con Sue y Angela, y atrás el resto del curso invitado.

Mientras me dirigía a Jasper del brazo de Carlisle hice un recuento de todos los detalles, solo para que el camino de la alfombra blanca se hiciera mas corto, aunque siempre mantuve mis ojos en él. Si no hubieran estado los humanos hubiera corrido hacia el con mi velocidad normal, ya que no podía esperar mas para sostener su mano.

Cuando llegué a él, Carlisle se ubico en su lugar. Nos miramos fijamente por un segundo, el cual pareció una eternidad. Me sonrió, y dirigió su mirada hacia el cura parado en frente nuestro. No sabía si era todo el entorno que nos rodeaba ,o lo que sus ojos reflejaban, pero esa noche Jasper estaba increíblemente hermoso.

-Damas y Caballeros-comenzó el cura- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de esta joven pareja en santo matrimonio.-

De esa manera el cura empezó a decir lo que siempre se dice en las bodas. A veces me perdía y su voz parecía un susurro, porque el tener a Jasper tan cerca y tan indescriptiblemente hermoso estaba acabando con mis nervios, en ese momento me sentí como una humana, aunque nunca supe como seria ser una.

Cuando Jasper dio sus votos mi mundo tomo otro rumbo, fui la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Eres lo único que pido para seguir en pie, lo único que necesito. No es necesario aclarar que estaré bajo cualquier circunstancia toda la eternidad junto a ti, si es que esta existe. Jamás me cansare de repetirte cuanto te amo, ya que nunca pude ni podré decirte con palabras la inmensidad de mi cariño hacia ti. Solo tú sabes cuanto tiempo nos hemos pertenecido, y solo tú sabes cuanto tiempo seguiremos perteneciéndonos. No puedo ser sin ti, y lo sabes. Te amo, y me entrego a ti, Alice Cullen, como tu legitimo esposo en cuerpo, alma y vida, por el resto de mi existencia.-

Después de eso, mis palabras salieron con naturalidad, sin apenas pensarlas.

-Tu, Jasper, eres quien me enseño todo lo que se sobre amar. Eres mi mundo entero, mi universo. No hay manera en que pueda imaginar mi vida sin ti .No hace faltan palabras para expresarte todo lo que siento, porque se que solo una mirada entre nosotros puede lograr que sientas exactamente todo lo que siento yo hacia ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que estaba destinada hacia ti, a entregarte mi vida, mi amor, mi cariño, por el resto de mis días. Junto a ti soy capaz de hacer todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible. Nunca tendrás que pedirme nada, porque siempre estaré a tu lado antes de que precises algo, antes de que llegues a pensarlo. Jamás me tendrás lejos. Te amo, y me entrego a ti, Jasper Hale, como tu legitima esposa en cuerpo, alma y vida, por el resto de mi existencia.-

El cura, que parecía haber desaparecido, como todo lo demás a mi alrededor, volvió a hablar.

-Después de sus votos, les concedo a los novios su primer beso. Jasper Hale, puede besar a su esposa, Alice Cullen Hale.-

En ese momento todos se pararon. Jasper me beso con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz, sentía como si hubieran prendido fuego el lugar. Si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado. Sentía mis ojos rebosantes de lágrimas de alegría, aunque claro, también eran producto de mi imaginación. Le correspondí el beso, recordando en ese momento el día que lo vi por primera vez en mi vision, hasta llegar a aquel momento. Cuando nuestro beso ceso todos los presentes estallaban en aplausos y pequeños saltitos de euforia. Angela derramaba lágrimas de emoción, y me guiñó un ojo cuando pose mi mirada en ella. Justo en ese momento detrás del altar, se encendieron las típicas luces de un boliche, y se dejo ver una pista de baile, decorada con mesas a sus costados, velas y flores como rosas, lilas y tulipanes. Habían armado una carpa para celebrar la boda, aunque parecía más un pequeño castillo lleno de tul blanco y velas. El prado, que había sido elegido para hacer la fiesta, era absolutamente irreconocible bajo todo eso. De repente la música empezó a sonar, y los invitados se dirigieron a comer, bailar y festejar. Mi esposo me tomo por la cintura, y con una sonrisa que mezclaba picardia, complicidad y alegría me dijo

-¿Me permite nuestro primer baile señorita?-

Por alguna razón en ese momento se me vino a la mente la primera vez que el me hablo. Claro que descubrí cual era la razón, así que entendí su complicidad, y le seguí el juego.

-Por supuesto, ya me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.-

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, amándonos como nadie se había amado, nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra fiesta, para celebrar la unión de dos corazones ya unificados, inseparables, que parecían latir con la fuerza de mil soles juntos, pero que permanecían tan congelados como lo estaban nuestras vidas cuando aun no nos habíamos encontrado.


End file.
